


The Overwatch Hotel Massacre

by molewench



Series: Downright Weird Overwatch Porno-Comedies [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, a lot of cartoony violence, and SMUT, and murder, another fun satire from ya boy molewench, dva and mercy are psychic thats a thing, jack jacks his meat, jack's mental health takes a teensy bit of a nosedive, soldier is one of those shitty 2007 fanfic yanderes basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molewench/pseuds/molewench
Summary: i somehow went from"bad porno/80s horror movie au. soldier drives his friends to a hotel and they're gonna have a Good Time taking care of it for 5 months : ))) but then people start dying"to"soldier has a bit of a mental breakdown and after hearing widowmaker and mercy having kinky sex upstairs decides to reach into his pants and spice his meat thinking about reinhardt"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter got a lot weirder the longer it went on

a high angle v.w car moved along the road surrounded by the colorado mountains or something idk. our hero, in this case jack morrison, was driving. reinhardt sat opposite of him, and the rest of their friends were squeezed into the backseat. jack took a bite of a tuna sandwich. "are we really going to live in that hotel for the winter?" angela questioned. "why not? it gives us somewhere nice to stay, something to waste our lives on again, and there'll be nobody around except for us. now i don't know about you, but i definitely need to just sit back, relax, and clean rooms." jack said in response. "i know that... it just seems a bit strange. sort of like one of those scary craigslist ads. remember what happened last winter?" angela had a concerned look on her face. "i'm here, there's nothing to worry about. it's a hotel so it's different territory from some random stranger's house. at least reinhardt here's looking forward to it, aren't you?" reinhardt paused. "ah.. of course my friend!"

widowmaker sighed. "ugh, i don't want to go to a snowy mountain retreat. it's ungodly boring. why are you dragging us along with you if you're so eager to do this by yourself as always, jack? also mercy, stop poking your elbow into my arm" "sorry." mercy said sheepishly. "god you guys are such little bitches sometimes, it'll be fineeeee." jack smirked. "we'll all have a really good time, i'm sure of it. we'll meet up with the others at the hotel assuming they got there before we did." "fine then." mercy folded her arms. jack pulled into the driveway of the overwatch hotel. "it looks great for an old hotel." mercy commented. "okay, we've already got the job so uh! you guys can go run around or help me out with the work. we've got this place all to ourselves, and i'm guessing gabe and our other pals have yet to arrive." the others got out of the car and continued listening to jack's lecture as they went inside and gathered in the main hall.

"our season here runs from may 15th to october 30th and then we close down completely until the following may. and before any of you ask, we do that because the cost is enormous to keep the roads open. this is a spot that was chosen for its seclusion and scenic beauty, not so much winter sports or skiing." jack rambled. "well, it certainly has a lot of that!" reinhardt commented. "i still do not understand. i feel like our superiors have given us very little instruction or explanation as to what this job entails." widowmaker frowned.

"only in a general way for you guys, but i'll let you in on the information they trusted me with- seeing as how gabe isn't here to bust your balls yet. the winters can be incredibly cruel, and we're trying to prevent and/or fix the costly damage and depreciation that can occur during those times. so we run the boiler, heat parts of the hotel, repair damage, and etc so the hotel doesn't fall apart by the end of the season." jack said. "that doesn't sound too physically demanding, but i'm concerned about the effects the isolation could have on us." angela remarked. "like i said before, angela, it'll be good for us. or at least, good for me. i'm outlining a new writing project so five months of calm is what i've been looking for." "well.. alright then." mercy walked off to get started on the floor-mopping. there was a long pause as the group waited in fear of another one of jack's obsessive rants about responsibility.

"okay, nobody else said it so i feel like i'm going to have to be the one to be melodramatic. i did some research and i learned that during the winter of 1970, the people here before us were completely normal individuals. a man and his family. but at some point during the winter, he suffered a complete mental breakdown. he killed his entire family with an axe and then he shot himself. the police thought of it as cabin fever, but i have strong doubts about that." "i didn't start this job, but i'm damn well gonna finish it." reinhardt laughed. "we aren't afraid of corpses! are you chicken, comrade?" "i just thought you should know. anyway, i have floors to be mopping with mercy. have fun with your little cleaning service. " widowmaker turned her nose up at them and went after mercy.

jack looked at reinhardt. "it's just the two of us now. i don't understand what's so scary about that story if it's true, if anything it's fascinating. don't you agree?" "i do enjoy a good ghost story and horror film myself, certainly! plus, what would it matter? it isn't like that bad fellow's rising from the dead any time soon." "haha, yeah..." jack laughed nervously. just what had he gotten himself into? he heard a car pulling up and peeked out the window with reinhardt. the others got here at around the same time jack and his friends did, that was convenient. "hey reinhardt, why don't you go greet our pals while i get started on the boiler or whatever?" "i'd be happy to!" reinhardt went out the door.

hana stared into the car window and her reflection showed in the window. "meka, why don't you want to go to the hotel?" she wiggled her forefinger. "i don't know" meka responded. "oh come on, you do too know. tell me" "i don't want to." "d.vanny can you stop talking to your vagina, it's weirding me out" reaper frowned. "shut the fuck up, i'm psychic" d.va "playfully" punched his shoulder.

while the rest of the group was busy messing around, d.vanny wanted to explore the hotel. she gazed towards the elevators, and what she saw there shocked her. blood suddenly gushed in from the left side of the lift and surged towards where she was standing. in the hotel corridor d.va saw two little mekas holding hands/fusion cannons. "come pilot us, d.vanny" d.va let out a monkey scream, but no one was around to hear her.

later that day, mercy sat down with d.vanny. "so you're seeing these.. strange images and hearing these sounds, right? does this have anything to do with that little friend you're talking to?" "oh, meka?" "yes." "meka is my best friend. it's a little robot that lives in my mouth." "if i were to open your mouth now, would i see meka?" "no, you dumb fuck" "why not?" "because it's hiding. and this is clearly going nowhere, so stop asking me about meka. i don't want to talk about it anymore." "i'm just concerned, is all. there's a strange aura about this place, and i don't like it one bit. also, we're both psychic" "what really?"

"i guess so. i'm not actually here with you in your bedroom, i was downstairs making brownies" "oh sweet" "all i know is, something terrible happened here and i think its presence is still with us. even if the visions can't hurt us, stay away from room 237." "ok." d.va sneered at meka. "i'm gonna look in there when i stop being lazy and get up." the two mekas began crawling on the ceiling of her room and peering down at her. "i'm tired of mercy climbing up my ass about this and they cant hurt me so i'm just gonna ignore those ghosts up there" dva said, thinking out loud.

jack hunched over his typewriter in the middle of the night, trying desperately to come up with the right words. he had barely slept, but he couldn't when he had responsibilities to attend to. he was growing increasingly frustrated with gabriel trying to do HIS job as well. his friends only continued to frustrate him. how could they be so lazy? he felt like the only one who took this seriously or at all realized the solemn duty that had been bestowed upon them. he let out an exasperated sigh and crumpled the paper in his hands before throwing it in the trashcan. he buried his face in his hands. he paused, and looked up at the ceiling. he could hear widowmaker and mercy above him.

widowmaker and mercy laid in bed. widowmaker looked over at mercy. "it's puberty. i remember how it was. there are a lot of worries at that age. just leave her alone and she'll pull through by herself." "widow, i'm not her mom and we're both psychic. she's 19 and i'm 34, there's no way either of us are going through puberty. what are you even saying. it'll become a problem if these aren't isolated episodes, it's no joking matter" mercy rolled her eyes. widowmaker smirked and reached to squeeze mercy's boober. "please, have d.vanny in mind" mercy began, but interrupted her own sentence with a soft moan. "who cares?" widowmaker said. "you have a point. let's just have sex now and worry about it later." mercy laughed. "good thinking." widowmaker replied.

jack could hear them going at it, and it was making it even harder for him to concentrate. the loud moaning and grunting seemed to resonate throughout the hotel. he didn't want to interrupt them but man was it distracting. it also reminded him of his own sexual frustration, so that was another thing for him to get pissed about. he occasionally heard what sounded like widowmaker slapping mercy, which wasn't helping. he started thinking more about his own desires and more pressingly, his meat hadn't been spiced in a long time. he decided to give up on his responsibilities for the time being. jack snuck down to the living room, going through reaper's stash and took out a random VHS. written on it in permanent marker was "smexy: 76. for my friend jack when he's in need ;)" in gabe's handwriting. "at least he's good for something." jack muttered to himself. 

jack slid it into the VHS player and pressed play. he made sure to lock the door. he sat down on the couch and saw that the title read "anal oasis sadism adventure". he didn't want to be into BDSM and porn as weird as what he was about to watch, but sometimes he just couldn't help but give himself to temptation. he undid his jeans, and quickly went to town(on himself) he just rlly wanted someone to take care of his dna rifle. his yaoi hand stroked gently over the growing hard-on in his trousers.

a quiet moan escaped his lips as he remembered the feel of reinhardt in their earlier days. soldier would always end up pinned underneath his best friend, squirming and trying to escape his grasp even though they both knew he was powerless to do so. yes, they were just "sparring" and "training" but god did he wish it was more than that. he involuntarily thrust his hips forward as he continued to think of his desire to grind his hips into the heat between reinhardt's legs. soldier also admired how reinhardt could split him in half if he wanted to, though he played with the thought of dominating reinhardt in bed as well. he'd take reinhardt like that in a heartbeat if he could, but he'd always had to control his desires. he didn't want to ruin the platonic bond that they had, as soldiers.

he had strong doubts that all those times he'd had sexual moments with his old friend could've been innocent. reinhardt had to know what he was doing. soldier tilted his head to the side. he continued to think about all the times he'd gotten to witness reinhardt's bare sculpted chest. and those juicy hamstrings... soldier's breath hitched as his palm touched his doingle. one stroke and he was already twitching, imagining he was under reinhardt again. he began to jack(haha) his meat harder, closing his eyes as he thought about the pleasure of having his friend's muscular thighs pinning him down. "reinhardt." he groaned. he'd been trying to fight the urge to moan, but it was no use. with one mention of reinhardt's name, he begged for release and jerked(haha) when it hit, and he busted a nut into his palm. he felt a bit shameful for what he'd done just now once he snapped out of his flustered stupor. he laid back, and stared at the ceiling again as he thought about what he was going to do in the upcoming days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's wild. a reaper76 focused chapter, ooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if shirts can disappear in my fics, then locations can appear out of nowhere too

it was early in the morning, and soldier was absentmindedly watering mercy's plants in the greenhouse. it was a good distraction from the stress he was under, at least. but as always, his happiness was not meant to last. gabriel opened the screen door and looked over soldier's shoulder. "wow. only a huge fuckin dork like you could enjoy taking care of your girlfriend's plants." he smirked. "for the last time, mercy is not my girlfriend. where did you even come from??" soldier scowled at him.

gabe entered the building. "i'm always around." "yeah yeah, have fun stalking me." god, gabriel was the last person jack needed to bother him right now. gabe moved close to jack, their bodies almost touching. gabe wrapped his arms around jack's waist. gabe lowered his voice to a low and seductive tone. "you know, you've been working pretty hard lately. i think you deserve a reward."

jack suddenly became very aware of the fact he had no pants on since he'd just woken up. he pressed against the counter, trying to distance himself from gabe. "i'm not impressed. we might have our little rivalry, but i think it's pretty obvious who's superior in bed." "why don't we find out?" reaper winked. jack knew reaper just wanted to use him for a quick fuck and man was he getting pissed because of that.

gabriel always had to steal his spotlight even though jack knew he was superior in virtually every way. he felt like he received 0 recognition for it in comparison to his so-called "friend". he'd even overheard mercy discussing it with d.va at one point, about how "underappreciated" gabriel was. "jack's good but.. honestly if i had to pick between the two, sorry but i'd choose reaper over him any day." but maybe gabriel could have a use after all..

jack decided he would play this game, if only for a little bit. "you know, gabe... there's no one around to hear us. this spot's probably the most secluded from the rest of the property, which is already in the middle of nowhere. i have to admit, it is pretty sexy..." he let his sentence trail off as he turned to kiss gabriel on the lips. gabe was momentarily stunned. he didn't actually expect his half-hearted seduction to work???

gabe grabbed jack's doingus. "ooh gabriel... this is forbidden love." soldier was really trying to turn on the charm. jack looked up at gabe, narrowing his eyes seductively. the two grinned at each other as jack happily accepted gabe's invitation for doingo touching. gabe pressed his body against jack's resulting in jack being smooshed into the wall as gabe leaned in for another kiss. it was so satisfying to watch jack squirm and how his heart would flutter at the slightest touch. gabe's hips were pressed right up against jack's, and jack decided to shove his hand into gabe's pants instead of kissing him. he found it a lot easier to do it that way, since he could just imagine it was reinhardt's. he had strong doubts that reinhardt was this small, though. "where did this come from?" jack looked at gabe as he started feeling his skele-dong up. "what do you think?"

jack used his other free hand to gently carress gabe's rosy cheek, gazing into his auburn eyes before he closed his eyes and softly kissed gabe on the cheek. "wait... jack, no, we shouldn't--" gabe tried to pull away, but jack brought him back. "don't worry about it." jack whispered into gabe's ear, before moving down to gabe's lips again. he paused, before blushing and smashing his lips onto gabe's as hard as he could muster. he didn't bother to be gentle this time. gabe held jack's face close as they continued to kiss, but jack pulled away and shoved him down onto the floor. gabe was confused before jack got down and straddled him. "oh please jack, i need you." gabe had pretty much completely forgotten that he was having gay sex with his worst enemy.

jack found it hard to contain his amusement, seeing that now he had gabe wrapped around his finger. gabe grinded his hips up into jack who was positioned on top of his dick, gaining a moan from the other. "you're so hot," he said. jack pulled gabe even closer to his face and wasted no time in grazing his tongue over gabe's bottom lip, his other hand latching onto his hair. "mmh- Jack-" gabe said into jack's mouth. jack grinded back down onto gabe's hips, the response of gabe bucking his back up to Jack to gain more friction only made him harder. though, that really only was because he was preoccupied with fantasizing that reinhardt was in gabe's place here.

jack didn't feel that bad for trying to pretend gabe was reinhardt because it made it easier, as gabe disgusted him. and to him, it was what gabe deserved. this was anything but lovey sex, despite how jack tried to project that lie. jack quickly stood up and took his pants off. gabe rolled over and awkwardly did the same as they were both in their boxers. jack got back down on the floor as gabe saw an opportunity. he sat jack up and slid his fingers under his shirt before removing it and tossing it on the floor. he gently grazed his fingers across every crevice on jack's chest, taking the time to go over it so he could savor every inch. "oh, is that how this is going to work?" jack asked, prompting gabe to look at him. "i, um, i guess?" jack sighed at him. what did he expect from gabe, honestly?

"don't worry gabe, i've got an idea." gabe stared in anticipation at his newfound lover. jack reached over, still sitting on gabe's hips, and pulled a pair of handcuffs out from under the counter. gabe couldn't help but laugh. "i sort of guessed you had a thing for sadomasochism and all that nonsense, but handcuffs?" "you can laugh all you want, but i think we both know you like it." jack snickered. "you got me there." gabe cackled. jack cuffed both of his arms to the iron post on one of the plant shelves. jack reached under the counter again. while gabe was amused, he was a bit concerned as to where this was going. he hadn't been tied down before. this was getting pretty weird, even for him. he'd been in weirder sexual situations before, so why did he feel so uneasy now?

gabe looked at jack. "wait. what are you doing with that power drill?" jack's features twisted into a ghastly smile. he kicked gabe in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "well, i'm used to being betrayed and getting murdered. i can't say i'm not surprised. but what did i do to make you think i deserved... this?" "honestly, you don't deserve my words so why should i bother to tell you? to make a long story somewhat shorter, i'm sick and tired of being treated like i don't exist. we could've been equals, but no, clearly i'm the horrible and useless one compared to you. even though i bust my ass day in, day out, 24/7, all the time, i'm never appreciated for what i do. i can't even try to do my own damn job without you constantly butting in and try to outdo me. so why don't you try becoming strike commander now, you fucking pathetic bastard." jack said. "i doubt i'm going to have enough time to come up with a snarky response, but i'm used to dying." gabe was satisfied with those last words.

jack bludgeoned gabe repeatedly with the power drill. he wanted to gabe to stop talking once and for all, but he made sure that his dear friend would suffer. a quick death was too good for him, though jack found him to be too irritating to put up with for much longer. blood sprayed onto the glass panels surrounding them. he continued to beat gabe with the drill, until his last faint sighs were heard. he was panting, and wondered why he hadn't done this sooner. gabe didn't have a high survival rate as-is, what with his job and all. so jack could've used that as a cover. thinking about this, he cursed himself for the impulsive decision he'd made. this was going to be a lot harder to cover up... but he had to get rid of anyone who got in his way of doing his job.

jack quickly pulled his pajamas back on, because even in the greenhouse it was freezing. he furiously scrubbed the blood that had pulsed over the floor as well as the windows. he took one of the sleeping bags in the shed and zipped gabe's body up in it, the blood soaking through to the outside. he put on his boots and dragged the sleeping bag through the yard out in the open, since he knew no one else was going to be up this early. fucking lazy good-for-nothings. except for reinhardt uwu. reinhardt was the only one who'd ever truly supported him through the good and the bad times. and god, did he love reinhardt for that. but this was one of the few times in his life where he didn't have time for reinhardt right now.

a few hours later, everyone was awake and busy taking care of or running away from their individual responsibilities. reinhardt rested his head on his hand, looking somewhat solemn. mercy gazed over at him. "reinhardt, you seem a bit down. are you tired from all the work? is there something i can do if you're troubled?" reinhardt hurriedly tried to put on his happy face. "ah... not at all! however... can i tell you something?" "of course." mercy was a little confused at the way her old friend was acting, and she leaned in close to him. he kept his voice low, which was even weirder. "earlier i... believe i heard jack and gabriel having a go at each other in the greenhouse. it was while i was on my early morning walk." "i cannot say i'm surprised. but i can imagine how that would be a strange sight to see. i sincerely hope they didn't knock all of my flowers down in the process." she laughed awkwardly.

"i suppose you're right. anyway, if i look tired or sad, it's just the mustache!" he tried his best to chuckle, though mercy seemed rather unconvinced. she shrugged, and went off to continue her sweeping adventure on the other side of the room. reinhardt wasn't sure why this was bothering him so much, maybe it was just because he had such a strong bond with his fellow soldier, jack. he liked reaper too, but jack was admittedly his favorite. it wasn't like him to get jealous... maybe he just found it hard to believe? seeing as how jack and gabriel seemed like they never got along. or maybe... did he like jack more than as a friend?

d.va was absentmindedly throwing darts at the dartboard mounted on the wall in her bedroom. she reached up and pulled the darts out of the dartboard. she looked over at the open door to see the two mekas holding hands again, and they were standing near the door. they looked at one another, then turned and exited out through the open doorway. "mary mother of jesus are these things ever going to leave me alone?? i wish i had medicine or something. maybe i need to get some exercise or at least a change of scenery from this musty room." d.va thought out loud. she ran up and down the corridor a couple times, but that didn't tire her out. this place was so boring without satellite or cable. there was a t.v, yeah, but all they have is gabe's weird pornos.

she decided to explore the building some more, since it turned out to be huge on the inside. she decided to take the fire escape stairs down into the basement. maybe she could find free things the old caretakers left, or a ghost, who knows? she found a rusty metal door. she saw a little paper guide someone had taped to the wall there. apparently this was the mostly-unused freezer room for the restaurant. ignoring all the other reasons for why that would be unnecessary, this hotel was always buried in snow so a cold room was the last thing they'd ever need. against her better judgment of "if i'm already seeing freaky shit in a murder hotel, don't go by myself into mysterious enclosed dark rooms where no one can hear me", her curiosity got the best of her.

jack entered the living room where reinhardt and mercy were, almost as if it was on cue. widowmaker was talking to mercy about something unimportant. reinhardt stared at him. before anyone could say anything though, d.va bust into the room. "mom holy fuck" she yelled. the others were confused, and d.va just dragged them back down to the freezer room with little to no explanation. she forced the door to the room open, and the group saw their friend gabe's decomposing corpse hanging out of a blood-soaked sleeping bag. 

everyone was shocked to witness this horrific sight. they couldn't believe their eyes. but before anyone could say anything, the intellectual in mercy came out during this moment. "allow me to play detective here for a bit..." she tried her best to examine gabe's body ( (; ). "since there are others around, disposing of a body would create an awful smell, so putting salt(haha) over his dead body and storing him in a deep freezer room or a similar place would be... cool(hahahahaha)." "good detective work, angela." widowmaker commented.

"i think you guys are missing the point. somewhere in this building... someone else is in here with us. or... the murderer is one of us. we need to get out of here!" d.va argued. "but d.va... there's nowhere for us to go. or at least, no way for us to leave. we're snowed in even more than usual due to the snowstorm, and the phone lines are down." mercy's heart began to beat faster as she realized the dangerous situation they had gotten themselves into. "but how do we know it's not a suicide?" jack said. "for god's sake jack, how do you kick yourself in the stomach and hit yourself with a drill multiple times?!?" mercy screamed at him. the two continued to argue.

having to witness yet another one of his closest friends' deaths was a painful reminder of past memories. but reinhardt had to put those feelings aside before things got any worse. "now now friends, i... i understand how shocking this is. but i think we just need to stick together, gather our weapons, and most importantly stay calm. if we fight with each other then-" reinhardt's attempt at leadership was interrupted as dva angrily kicked him to the floor. "every man for himself!!" she yelled, and bolted up the stairs. "d.va, wait!" mercy let go of jack's shirt collar and ran after her. "reinhardt!" jack cried.

widowmaker rested her face in her palm. "so now there's some crazed psychopath in the building that's after us. why am i not surprised. this is all YOUR fault, jack. i'm going to get the hell out of here." she dug a black nail into jack's chest as she pointed accusingly at him. jack ignored her complaints as he was too busy trying to help reinhardt back up. she took an alternative route to d.va and mercy on her way upstairs, and the group aside from reinhardt and jack had scattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack and the gang meet up with some new pals. slightly widowmercy focused chapter

jack helped his old friend get back up. the hotel's residents were more scattered than ever, and jack knew nothing other than his assumption that mercy was searching for d.va. "oof, jack, that girl can pack quite a punch." reinhardt remarked. a warm smile crossed jack's features. reinhardt always knew what to say, despite the stressful situation. "i'm glad that you're not overreacting like the others are. your little jokes to lighten the mood go a long way." jack said. "it was not a joke so much as it was ah, me stating a fact." reinhardt dusted himself off. "what are we going to do now? i know the others may have split up, but unless you require me to, i won't leave your side." reinhardt took jack by the hand and looked into his icy blue eyes. "that's a promise."  


jack was momentarily stunned, and he could feel his face flush red. this was almost making him feel remorseful for killing gabriel, once he saw how solemn reinhardt looked. reinhardt's concern... touched him. "oh, uhh– well as long as the blizzard's going on, there's not much we can do. normally the higher-ups would've come to check in on us by now, but then again, the phone lines are dead." jack contemplated their options. "we'll have to gather the others if we can, then?" reinhardt asked. "i don't think the killer is one of us, so definitely. splitting up is an invitation to get yourself killed. we shouldn't linger here for too much longer, if they're in here with us. and we should get a weapon if we can." "i wholeheartedly agree, my friend. let's go." reinhardt dragged jack by the hand as they cautiously made their way back upstairs.

meanwhile...

lucio slammed his foot on the gas pedal, but it was no use. the car wasn't budging. "guys, i think the car's stuck." lucio said to the passengers in the backseat. an australian vanilla ice ripoff by the name of jamison fawkes(more like fucks am i right) was riding shotgun. roadhog, mei, and zarya could be heard collectively sighing in the backseat. "well we've certainly gotten ourselves into a bloody mess now haven't we." jamison muttered. "i heard that!" lucio frowned at him. "guys, i don't know what we're going to do." "i think we should stay put until morning. if any of us get out, we'll probably either freeze to death or get mauled by a big, fuzzy siberian bear." zarya said. "zarya, we're in colorado." roadhog rolled his eyes. mei clung to zarya for warmth. maybe roadhog was the better option due to his thick rolls, but mei didn't want to suffocate.

lucio turned on the windshield wipers to try and get a better look at what was ahead of them. he could've sworn he saw something other than mountains out there. despite the snow flurry, he could make out what looked like lights illuminating the darkness. "that looks like a building! i'm gonna make a break for it, and if i'm not successful then i'll come back." "that sounds like a good way to get yourself killed." mei said. the others were about to try and stop him, but lucio was having none of it. "don't worry, i'll be ok. there's nothing to worry about." lucio tried to help them keep a positive attitude, even though they could be stranded here for weeks. and he might die on the way to the building.

lucio took a deep breath, preparing himself. he took a flashlight with him. he pushed the car door open, and kicked it back shut once he got out of the car. he tried his best to trudge through what he assumed were a few feet of snow at a reasonably fast pace. the lights were getting closer. lucio came up to what looked like a large driveway or a parking lot. there was a sign reading "the grand overwatch hotel". with the cars and the lights, that meant it couldn't be an abandoned building. frog-god(frod) had smiled upon him and his friends tonight for sure.

lucio was starting to freeze, so he pounded on the door. no response. he shrugged, figuring he'll just barge in then. he opened the door to see a... purple woman aiming a shotgun at him. "bonjour, bitch." she uttered. "oh my god widow what are you doing??" a blonde motherly-looking girl ran up to her and tried to take the gun out of her hands. "i'm so sorry sir-" she began, only for lucio to cut her off. "woah hold up, what's happening here?? i thought this was a hotel, i'm not trying to rob you. my friends and i's car broke down, and i saw this place nearby so i was trying to get help!" he hurriedly tried to explain himself before he got two between the eyes, raising his arms defensively.

the blue woman lowered her shotgun and looked at the blonde. "ah... so i see, you're just a helpless stranger then? welcome to the hotel, although i think you've made a mistake as you see, we're just the winter caretakers. it's not actually open for business. i'm angela ziegler, and this is my co-worker and girlfriend, amelie lacroix. she doesn't feel anything." angela gestured to the girl standing next to her. "okay, do you guys at least have a phone or something i can use? and i think i have enough money to buy a room, but i've gotta get my friends first, then we can talk." lucio said. amelie seemed like a bit of a gun-toting maniac, but angela was friendly towards him so far.

"i understand. unfortunately though, the telephone lines are down. but really, money's not of concern. we'd be glad to give you free shelter until the storm passes." she smiled warmly at him. "really? i'm going to go try and get my pals from the car, in that case. but we'll be sure to pay you by tomorrow. by the way, my name's lucio correia dos santos." lucio said. this was all a bit suspicious, but if he had to pick between being murdered or dying a slow, icy death in the colorado mountains... he went back out the door to retrieve the others. widowmaker tilted her head, not really sure what to make of this.

"he's too friendly to be a threat... but how do we explain the situation to him? we need to find some way to get out of here as soon as possible." widowmaker thought out loud. "god, you and our other friends really need to keep their thoughts to themselves sometimes. i know we need to find a way out, but there's nothing we can do yet. how do i know YOU aren't the murderer? so eager to shoot an innocent man." mercy folded her arms. widowmaker scoffed. "as if you wouldn't do the same. i feel like we're just stressed out from this whole debacle that it's making us lash out at each other. i'm also doubting that we'd need to tell lucio about it. he got the message that he might end up dead as soon as i aimed that gun at him." mercy sighed. "you're probably right. ignoring gabriel's death, i am starting to suspect that this place is cursed. ignoring the previous murders and suicides that occurred here, d.va and i have been seeing strange visions. jack's been acting rather eccentric lately as well. he's got writer's block, he's sleeping too little, and he's unusually irritable. i have strong doubts that any of us killed gabriel, or whether or not he killed himself." mercy remarked.

"what makes you say that? i mean, other than everything else. i can agree with the notion that this place is haunted." widowmaker said. "you know that d.va and i are psychic, right? as i mentioned before, we've been seeing terrifying premonitions. i'm especially afraid of room 237 and i'm not sure why. d.va had a seizure when we first came here, imagining that blood was pouring out of the elevators and she keeps seeing the two murdered mekas. i'm starting to wonder if the evil forces in this hotel were what killed gabriel." mercy had a concerned expression on her face. "well, i can't rule that out." widowmaker tapped her chin thoughtfully. "but... we're pretty much screwed until we can find some way to get out of here. whatever happens, i'm going to try my best to keep you and i safe." widowmaker could almost feel her lips contort into a smile as she put a hand on mercy's cheek.

their romance was interrupted by lucio bringing his friends in. he had begun introducing them, but mercy was hardly listening. she just found their ragtag appearances to be very distracting from their actual personalities. velma from scooby doo, rick sanchez, a my 600 lb life patient, and... oh my. a sturdily-built russian woman, with spiky hair dyed a bright pink. she could tell widowmaker was having fun ogling the woman as well. mercy had never been more thankful for the fact they had an open relationship than she was at this moment. it's not that she would've cheated on widow, or vice versa. but to mercy, the more lesbians the better. mercy snapped out of her gay stupor when the russian introduced herself. "hello! my name is aleksandra zaryanova, strongest woman in all of russia. or, you can call me zarya for short." she held her hand out to mercy, who eagerly shook it. "it's a pleasure to meet you, along with your delightful friends!" mercy responded enthusiastically. "hmph." widowmaker looked away, but even she was having a hard time resisting zarya's charms. once the formalities were over, lucio spoke. "okay, well, i guess we'll catch you guys tomorrow seeing as how it's the middle of the night. have a good one!" lucio dragged the others with him up the stairs as they retreated to their respective rooms.

"what should we do now?" mercy asked. "i guess the only thing we can do is take turns staying up, so we don't die in our sleep." widowmaker sat down on the couch, shotgun still in hand. mercy plopped down next to her, looking at her expectantly. "if you want to, you can fall asleep on my lap. i'll keep us safe. there's no way i'm going to fall asleep in a place like this now. we'll figure everything out tomorrow, don't fret. i'm sure d.va, jack, and reinhardt will be fine." widowmaker tried her best to comfort her lover, and ended up sounding horribly sappy. she cursed herself internally. mercy blushed. "r-really? i am pretty tired.." she let her sentence trail off as she leaned on widowmaker's shoulder. even if she was a strong independent woman who didn't need no spider, it was still nice to be protected and cared about for a change. she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. widowmaker reached over and covered mercy and herself with a blanket. she started reading a book under the dim lighting of the main hall, trying to relax after the stressful evening.

junkrat laid in his bed, still wide awake. lucio nor roadhog were sleeping with him tonight, so he was cold and alone in an unfamiliar dingy hotel. perfect. after mulling over whether or not to get back out of bed for about twenty minutes, he got up. he opened his suitcase, and started apathetically flipping through a book titled "explosives and you". suddenly, he realized he could hear footsteps. they weren't heavy enough to be zarya's or roadhog's, and they weren't light enough to be mei's or lucio's. the footsteps went down the hallway, stopping right at his room. junkrat's paranoia got the best of him, and he felt his body tense up. he quietly reached for the bomb he had saved for times like this. he just realized that he didn't lock the door. oh god how could he forget?? he screwed himself. he ran to block the door just in case there was a would-be assailant in the hallway, but he was too late. a silver-haired dad-lookin ass pushed the door open, an axe in hand.

junkrat stumbled backwards, hearing a gruff voice talk. "hey sorry to bother you but i was just wondering. i found this axe somebody left in the dining room and i don't know who it belongs to but-" junkrat screamed "I DON'T WANT TO DIE" and tried to blow the mystery man up, but this attempt blew up in his face. literally. junkrat exploded, dying instantly. jack found himself splattered with blood yet again. he looked down at the blonde boy's corpse in utter shock. "oh my god." color drained from his face(i mean there wasnt much color to drain, soldier's already white as a ghost) as he stared down at what remained of one of their guests. jack didn't know what to do. 

was he technically responsible for this? he had no idea what he'd walked in on or who this person was, but he felt like throwing up. he'd managed to kill another person. he'd already began to regret the actions he had taken when it came to dealing with gabriel, and now this. yet at the same time, he started to convince himself that this was the way things had to be. he was the only person truly capable of fulfilling his duty to take care of the hotel. other than reinhardt, of course. jack realized that he shouldn't feel bad, because this was what he was meant for. anyone who got in his way could die for all he cared. jack thought he was stupid to regret his actions. he was, after all, the hero of his story. he decided against getting rid of the body, since it was, in theory, a suicide. he smirked. he saw now that if he didn't take action when it came to removing distractions, the forces of the hotel would do it for him.

jack exited the room.


	4. Chapter 420

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mercy, d.va, and jack focused chapter. mostly mercy and jack. also torbjorn exists

it was finally morning. the sun wasn't exactly shining though, as there was still a raging snowstorm outside. d.va was holed up in her room, not interested in interacting with the others or being productive at the moment. not after what she saw. however, something caught her eye. a ball rolled towards her from the open door of room 237. "mercy?" she questioned. despite her uneasy feelings about the room due to what mercy had told her, something drew her to enter it.

mercy was down in the boiler room, and held a clipboard in her hand. she looked at the dials on the boiler, then moved to the second boiler. she looked at the dials again, moved to the switchboard and pressed two switches. she reacts as she hears jack groaning in his sleep. the sound of jack screaming in the lounge reached her ears, and she started to run away to the entrance. she entered the lounge to find jack leaning forward in his chair, with his head resting on the table. he was crying out in his sleep. "jack, friend, what's wrong?" she put her hands on his arm and back. jack stirred, before falling off of his chair onto the floor. mercy took hold of his arm, helping him up onto his knees. he gasped. "what happened, jack? jack, what's wrong?" she smoothed his hair with her hand. "i had... i had the most terrible nightmare. the most horrible dream i've ever had." he said. "it's okay. it's okay, now. i'm here." she said in a soothing voice.

"i dreamt that i... that i killed you and d.va. but i didn't just kill you, i hacked you into pieces." he put his hands up to his eyes, burying his face in his hands. "oh... god, i've got to be losing my mind!" mercy was a bit disconcerted by that statement. "every...everything is going to be just all right. come on, let's get up off the floor." mercy put her hand under his arm and he rose up. d.va walked into the lounge while mercy was helping jack up into his chair again. mercy turned to d.va and threw her arm up. "d.va! everything's alright... jack's just got a headache. "really?" d.va raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. though, this was almost amusing. "i didn't mean to interrupt you two lovebirds. want me to go?" she smirked. mercy bent down to jack. "let me just go and get this little shit out of here. i'll be right back." mercy moved towards d.va, about to push her out.

mercy froze in her place. she saw marks on d.va's neck and tilted her head over sideways. "oh my god! d.va what happened to your neck? d.va..." "what did the ghost give me a hickey or something oh holy shit youre right" d.va observed, previously unaware of her injuries. mercy put her arms around d.va. jack leaned back in his chair, his hand still up to his head. mercy continued to protectively embrace d.va, as she put the pieces together and decided to leap to a conclusion. "you did this to her, didn't you? you son of a bitch! you did this to her," jack shook his head. "didn't you?" he shook his head again, trying to hold back tears. mercy and d.va turned and ran away to the entrance. jack lowered his hand.

jack got up, and made his way to the ballroom corridor. he walked forward. he muttered to himself before stopping and he looked at the notice on the trestle - "the gold room." jack moved into the entrance of the ballroom. he reached out and switched on the lights, moving away to the lit bar. jack leaned over the counter and looked down. "god, i'd give anything for a drink." he said to himself. he sank defeatedly onto the stool at the empty bar, his head in his hands. "my goddamn soul, just one glass of beer." 

he lowered his hands and looked before bringing his hands down to the counter and smiling. "hi ana." he looked behind him, then back at the old woman. he wasn't the least bit surprised by the sudden appearance of the bartender. "a little slow tonight, isn't it?" he laughed. ana amari stood behind the bar. "yes, it is, morrison. what'll it be?" "now i'm awfully glad you asked me that, ana, because i just happen to have two twenties and two tens right here in my wallet. i was afraid they were going to be there until next april. so here's what you can do for me; slip me a bottle of bourbon, a glass, and some ice. you can do that, can't you, ana? or are you too busy?" he questioned.

"no, jack. i'm not busy at all." ana turned away to the bottles on the shelf. "good, then." jack said. ana turned back with the bottle and glass to the counter. "you set them up, and i'll knock them back, ana, one by one." ana put the bottle and the glass down on the bar. she put ice in the glass and filled it from the bottle. jack looked at his wallet and then at ana. "say, ana, it seems i'm temporarily light." he laughed again. "how's my credit in this joint anyway?" "it's fine, jack." "that's good. i like you, ana. i've always liked you. you were definitely the best of them. best goddamn bartender and sniper from egypt to denver colorado." "thank you for saying so." ana said.

jack looked at his glass. "here's to five miserable months on the wagon and all the irreparable harm that it's caused me." he drank and lowered his glass, then looked at ana. "how are things going, jack? last time i saw you was around ten years ago. we were doing this exact same routine except you were laying unconscious on the sidewalk after drinking your problems away and then i appeared." "things could be better, ana. things could be... a lot better." "i hope it's nothing serious like last time." she filled up jack's glass again. "no, i doubt it. i mean, the truth is i did kill someone a few days ago. gabriel. but that bitch had it coming." "ah." ana responded.

"and now mercy's blaming me for those stupid bruises or whatever they are on d.va. i've got a few problems with the others but it's nothing serious and nothing that i can't handle. thanks for asking, ana." ana was silent. jack drank and then swirled his drink around in the glass before placing the glass back on the counter. "i haven't laid a hand on her. goddamn it, i know i didn't. i wouldn't touch one hair of her head. i love that little son-of-a-bitch." he chuckled. "i'd do anything for her. i can't get over how mercy blames me first, and not the four strangers she allowed in. that didn't even cross her mind. but since i'm the grizzled veteran and we argued earlier, suddenly i'm some kind of maniac." he threw his hands up and sighed. 

he was about to ramble some more but stopped, hearing someone running along the corridor. mercy was sobbing as she ran to jack sitting at the bar. "oh jack! thank god you're here. we found out who the person in the hotel with us is. there's a crazy woman in one of the rooms. she tried to strangle d.va. and not in the smexy way!" jack glared at her. "are you out of your fucking mind?" "i swear, right hand to god, it's the truth!" mercy exclaimed. "d.va explained it to me. she went into one of the bedrooms, the door was open, and there was a crazy woman in the bathtub. she tried to hurt d.va." mercy pleaded with him. "which room?" jack asked, not very convinced but mercy's distress seemed genuine. "room 237. god, why didn't i listen to what my instinct was trying to tell me about that room??" she answered. jack was a bit tipsy, but he grudgingly agreed to go have a look. "alright."

as jack approached the door to room 237, d.va appeared to be having a seizure in her own room. mercy stared wide-eyed as she picked up on the signal d.va was sending. jack cautiously entered room 237. the bedroom was empty, so he proceeded to the bathroom. he was suddenly enamored as he saw a young, beautiful, naked man pull back the shower curtain and step slowly out of the bathtub. the two approached each other and embraced in a passionate kiss. jack caught a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror and saw the man was actually ted cruz. he recoiled in horror- the young man standing before him has transformed into ted cruz; a walking republican with rotten, sagging skin. he cackled madly while reaching for jack with outstretched arms. stunned, jack staggered out of the room and locked the door behind him.

jack reported back to mercy, "oh, thank god! did you find anything?" mercy asked. "no, nothing at all. i didn't see one goddamn thing." jack said. mercy frowned. "you went into the room d.va said- to 237?" "yes. i did." he responded, exasperated. "and you didn't see anything at all?" "absolutely nothing. how is she?" he peered into the darkened bedroom. "she's still asleep." "good." jack closed the bedroom door and turned to mercy. "i'm sure she'll be herself again in the morning. "are you sure it was the right room? i mean, what if d.va made a mistake?" jack sighed. "she had to have gone into that room - the door was open and the lights were on." "this doesn't make any sense." she cried. "well what about those bruises on her neck?" "somebody did that to her." she cried. jack sat down on the bed next to her.

"i think she did it to herself." he said. mercy shook her head. "no! that isn't possible." "mercy, once you rule out her version of what happened... what other explanation is there? ghosts? this isn't that different from the episode she had before we came here, would it?" d.va was lying awake on her bed nearby. "jack, whatever the explanation is, i think we have to get d.va out of here." d.va stared at a low-angle door that had the word "lauxesomoh" written across it trying to figure out what it meant. "get her out of here? as in leave the hotel?" "yes." "god, mercy, it's so like you to create another problem like this when i finally have the chance to accomplish something. when i'm dedicated and immersed into my work. gee, i sure do miss when gabriel was here to bitch at me and outdo me on top of all this." jack stood up and turned to her. "shovelling out driveways, working in a car wash - does any of that appeal to you?" "jack..." she began. "mercy, i've let you fuck up my life so far, but i'm not going to let you fuck this up!" he moved away from her and left the room. he crossed the living room and walked away down the steps. mercy leaned forward and buried her face in her hands, tears tugging at her eyes.

jack ended up in the ballroom entrance with a confused expression on his face. the gold room was now the scene of an extravagant party with guests dressed in fashion that was a couple decades old. ana served him a drink and jack strolled through the crowd. he didn't get too far as a butler carrying a tray ran into him, spilling spaghetti on his jacket. "oh, i'm sorry! here, come into the bathroom to clean up." the butler said, and led him into the restroom. "my name is lena oxton, or as some people like to call me, tracer."

jack realized lena oxton was the same name as the previous caretaker who murdered their entire family at the hotel. "now hold on a minute-" he began, only for lena to cut him off. "trust me, i know what you're thinking but nothing of that sort ever took place here. you've always been the caretaker." jack was even more confused now, but continued to listen. "d.va and mercy have great talents. not just their wits, but something else entirely. they're close to unlocking the secret of what lies here, and at the rate they're goin', they may bring another outside party into this situation. with my family i had to correct them. my friends winston and pharah, they didn't care for the hotel at first. pharah took a packet of matches and tried to burn it down. but i corrected them, sir. and when my girlfriend tried to stop me from doing my duty, i removed her. you have to correct d.va... and deal with mercy too, if she interferes."

a montage of weather clips were on the t.v set for a program called "what's news, pussycat?". a news anchor greeted the viewer. torbjorn was lying on bed, watching t.v for updates on the weather. "good evening. i'm glen rinker. in colorado ten inches of snow have fallen in just a few hours tonight. travel in the rockies is almost impossible. airports have been shut down stranding thousands of passengers. highways are blocked by snowdrifts. railroad tracks are frozen. officials in colorado tell us at least three people have died due to freezing winds. the governor of colorado is expected tomorrow to declare a weather emergency. the national guard might be called out to clear streets and roads. weather forecasters predict more snow and heavy winds tonight and tomorrow, with temperatures dropping well below zero." torbjorn got up and put a telephone up to his ear. torbjorn was sort of like an emergency contact or someone to take care of the caretakers. however, he hadn't decided to do his job until it seemed like they were actually freezing to death. he dialed a number, and picked up the phone as he looked out the window. "we are sorry, your call cannot be completed as dialed. if you need assistance, please call the operator." he put the telephone down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reinhardt and jack spend quality time together

reinhardt had just woken up and decided to make some eggs on the stove. he looked outside, and it was still snowing. the world had to be kidding him. it was rather early in the morning so reinhardt figured he was the only one awake. but that was weird... he hadn't seen jack around in a while and began to wonder if something happened to him. maybe jack was just too busy losing his mind over nothing to hang out. reinhardt sighed. reinhardt could always look on the bright side. at least he's not fuckin dead. reinhardt heard familiar footsteps coming down the stairs, and as if it were on cue, jack appeared. he rubbed his eyes.

"ugh... what time is it, rein?" "ah, i don't know, around six or seven in the morning." "those guests we have kept me up all night... especially the girls. every time i tried to close my eyes, i'd wake up to the sound of them 'keeping each other warm'." "what?" reinhardt was confused. "they were having sex." jack bluntly stated. "oh- oh, that's what you mean. i cannot argue against that being a good way to stay warm." reinhardt chuckled. "i've missed you, friend. where have you been lately?" he asked. jack sighed. "it's been a mess these past few days. i think you were sleeping or just not involved for most of this. to start off, mercy and i had a fight."

"you say that as if you're a couple." "ew, no, not at all." "well, nothing some precision german cooking can't fix." reinhardt beamed at jack, putting breakfast on the counter. jack laughed. "you always know what to say, don't you rein?" "of course." reinhardt always found it endearing when jack smiled instead of being so depressed all the time. "honestly reinhardt, i missed you a lot even though it's only been about two days. the world is brighter with you in it." jack rested his head on his hand contentedly as he gazed at reinhardt. "thank you, my friend." reinhardt sat down with him.

the two continued eating breakfast together. jack felt a bit flustered by how cute reinhardt's smile was and tried his best to look away or hide his own happy expression. jack didn't want to ruin the moment with his feelings, but he knew reinhardt would question him about the drama anyway. so, jack decided he would just give him a brief summary. "basically what happened was– mercy thought i hurt d.va due to the bruises on her neck. and this came at the worst possible time too, because i was in the lounge having a nightmare that i killed them both." "oh my." reinhardt interjected. "yeah, i know." jack said. 

"mercy called me a son of a bitch and accused me for hurting d.va, before leaving the room. apparently d.va got hurt in room 237, so i went in to take a look." "what did you find?" reinhardt was interested. "there was this beautiful young man behind the shower curtain in the bathroom there, but i must've imagined it because he came out(haha) and started kissing me. and when i looked in the mirror it turned out he was ted cruz? anyway i got the hell out of there, but i knew that that weird thing i saw was just my imagination, so i told mercy i didn't see anything. i ended up getting mad at her and telling her off because she was trying to make me the bad guy again."

"that sounds like quite the mess!" reinhardt replied, not sure what else to tell him. "this is rather unrelated and i do not mean this in an insultory way but– are you troubled by the lack of a partner?" "...what?" "everyone else around is in some fiery relationship or other except for us. i heard you and gabriel making love a few days ago in the greenhouse, and that was rather surprising. but now that he's dead, you seem especially fixated on sex and romance." reinhardt wasn't going to tell jack he heard him moaning his name a few nights ago yet. "i... dammit, you've got me there. who wouldn't feel like that? not just in my situation, but i think in yours too. we're both surrounded by our friends but we're still completely alone. and being holed up in a place like this, why shouldn't i want to stick my dna rifle in something?" jack said.

"calm down, jack. i was suggesting that more as a projection of my own feelings. i've been lonely ever since ana and a good amount of my other friends died. you're one of the few that i have left." jack was starting to regret what he had said. "i'm sorry... i swear, i'm pissier than ever and now i think i know why nobody wants to spend time with me." "aw, come on old friend. you and i both know that isn't true." reinhardt put a hand on jack's shoulder. "it means a lot to me that you value me as much as you do. i like you a lot too, reinhardt. you're strong, responsible, caring, understanding– i don't think anyone could ever hate you." reinhardt felt his face flush red. "you honor me with such kind words, jack." "well, i mean it." jack was starting to realize how cheesy this sounded, and he was getting dangerously close to confessing. "ignore me, i'm just... i don't know. everyone here annoys me, but you don't."

"you know... jack, i swing both ways. violently. with my hammer. come get some, jack." reinhardt smirked suggestively. jack was at a loss for words, but he knew what he had to do. jack got up from his chair, and walked over to stand behind reinhardt. he wrapped his arm around reinhardt's chest and pulled him close. he slowly ran his other hand up reinhardt's muscular arm. jack whispered into reinhardt's ear. "you're gay xD" reinhardt blushed, and he was sweating nervously. this was really happening. he was just joking when he flirted with jack, absolutely. though, deep down he knew he was just trying to fool himself. at least judging by the fact that he was getting reinHARD from this. reinhardt exhaled before reaching up to tug at the collar of his shirt, trying to cool off. 

"it's been so hard for me to not just climb on top of you, you have no idea..." jack whispered into reinhardt's ear. he didn't care anymore– any no homoing or similar 'concerns' either hot dad would've had was quickly consumed by an insatiable lust for the other. "d-don't you think this is a bit sudden, comrade?" he laughed nervously. though to be fair, both men had been lusting after the other for a good while now. reinhardt was just... surprised for this to be coming from jack. then again, the more the thought he about it, jack was always a bit of a manwhore. "reinhardt... i want you to throw me on the ground and fuck me." jack's meat was already ready for a spicin'. "are you ready to get... hammered?" reinhardt lowered his voice suggestively as their eyes locked and their breathing quickened. jack smirked. "pucker up, sugar." jack didn't bother to be gentle as he smashed his lips onto reinhardt's.

reinhardt turned to wrap his arms around jack and pulled his body against his own. jack grinded into reinhardt in response, gaining a moan from the other. reinhardt tossed jack to the floor and practically pounced on him. this was truly, just some old pals havin a go at each other. jack got down on the floor, reinhardt straddling him. reinhardt grabbed him by his arms. "you're so smexy." reinhardt said with an amused smirk. "reinhardt if you say that one more time i'm going to shoot you" reinhardt chuckled. he sat jack back up to move his hands under his shirt before removing it. he let his fingers trail down jack's chest, taking a moment to admire his best friend. reinhardt then took the time to pull his own shirt off. he pulled jack close and began to kiss him again.

lucio and the others had gathered around junkrat's corpse. this sure was a sucky way to start the morning. roadhog held him in his strong, muscular arms, constantly asking him as to whether he was okay/still 'there'. he didn't respond to his endless barrage of questions, as he tried to wipe the blood off of his forehead with his arm. roadhog waited for a response, but was met with silence. "come on, junkrat. say something!" he demanded, before smacking him. the others had realized the fact that junkrat was dead, and mercy put her hand on roadhog's shoulder, a solemn expression on her face. roadhog dropped junkrat's lifeless body to the floor. "to be fair, dude played with bombs 24/7. i don't know what i expected." roadhog remarked.  
our heroes didn't have much time to mourn the loss of the australian twink when they heard screaming and crying coming from the kitchen downstairs. "that must be the killer!" zarya declared. "wait, where's jack and reinhardt??" mercy questioned. "no time for detective work, let's go!" widowmaker rushed past mercy, bolting down the stairs to the kitchen. the others dashed after her. widowmaker came to a screeching halt and the rest of the group came to a quick stop behind her, narrowly avoiding throwing themselves into her back. lucio was too short to see over her shoulder, so he poked his head out from her arm to get a good look at– a bloody jack and reinhardt, making out on the floor.

wow. what were they supposed to say to that? widowmaker and the gang found themselves completely speechless. widowmaker barely managed to sputter out an "oh", as she found herself unable to say anything more on the situation. so that's where jack and reinhardt went. the screaming must've been from... oh. oh. her eyes flickered towards reinhardt as she saw that he, along with jack, was half-naked. mercy shook her head, trying to ignore it. "what the fuck!?" widowmaker had an endless sea of questions about this. while she was shocked at first, she honestly couldn't help but laugh at the idea that those screams and groans weren't ones of pain– but of passion. 

reinhardt flinched upon seeing them, causing him to fall off of jack and onto the floor. "gah! i'll feel that in the morning..." widowmaker and friends watched as reinhardt rushed back onto his feet, trying to rub the blood off of his face, as well as trying to cover his huge boner. "er... haven't you two ever heard of knocking?!" reinhardt cried as he shoved past the group, awkwardly escaping through the living room door. what was he going to do next, polevault out pf here on his dick? "reinhardt, wait!" jack yelled after him, quickly getting to his feet.

"jack... all i have to say is- that's gay." mercy looked over at him, and laughed. "wait, so jack isn't the killer then?" mei asked. jack glanced over at them. "what? no. we were just a couple of guys being dudes. jesus." jack muttered some more to himself, before ignoring them and going after reinhardt. they could wait, because gay sex was his top priority. he bolted for the door and succeeded. "jack, come back! who else is going to make breakfast for us??" widowmaker shouted. "reinhardt!" jack yelled again, trying to get his attention. "what?" reinhardt looked at him expectedly. jack skidded to a stop, and took a quick look over his shoulder to see if anyone was behind him. nope. perfect. jack looked back to a confused reinhardt, as he mentally planned out what he was going to say. he had to make it good.

"reinhardt," god, he had to pause just to take the entirety of that heavenly moment in. reinhardt's name rolled so beautifully off of the tongue. it was like a masterpiece, and was entirely befitting of the man who was a living definition of the word. jack momentarily questioned whether he had a bit of an unhealthy obsession with reinhardt and cleaning things. he pushed this thought out of his mind, however, because what sane person doesn't see randomly-appearing bartenders? "where do you think you're going? we're not done yet." jack asked with a quizzical expression. "jack, can it wait? i highly appreciate your... dna rifle, but i am half naked and our friends just witnessed us. i feel quite awkward!"

"yeah, but..." jack's sentence trailed off as he wrapped his arms around reinhardt. he hugged him, letting himself slowly fall until he dropped to his knees, and his arms were sliding right down to reinhardt's ass. reinhardt's face flushed red, as he hastily tried to push jack off. "jack, no! i don't know what i will do if somebody else sees us like this, twice!" jack looked up at reinhardt, and grinned. "who cares?" he said, as his hand playfully brushed against reinhardt's bosom. "jack..." reinhardt's pleas were interrupted by mercy's sudden appearance. a pasty hand aggressively shoved jack out of the way, causing him to fall into her plush animal shelf. hundreds of beanie babies landed on him. "reinhardt, while i'm glad that you've found a whore in your best friend, i feel that i should tell you... another one of the guests died." "what??" reinhardt was shocked. "yes, a young man by the name of jamison fawkes."

while mercy was in the middle of giving reinhardt another update on the situation, jack was drowning in a pile of bears. after he recovered from the initial shock, he angrily shoved them off, trying to see who had pushed him. of course it's mercy. the others could never leave him and reinhardt alone for more than two seconds, could they? he scooted off the shelf, going mostly unnoticed as he picked up a stuffed dinosaur and threw it at her. unfortunately, mercy decided to shift the weight on her legs at that exact moment, causing her head to move just out of the animal's trajectory as it sailed over her shoulder and hit reinhardt square in the face instead. "gahh! what was that?" reinhardt caught the dino in his hand as it fell from his face, and he looked down at it contemplatively. "oh, oops." jack said, having meant to hit mercy.

"did you hear what i was telling reinhardt, jack?" mercy asked him. "yeah, i did. i think i'm going to go rest instead of eating breakfast with the others, though." before the other two could talk to him about it, he walked off. "mercy, i have been meaning to ask you. why are we having such muted reactions to being in a ghost filled murder hotel?" reinhardt tilted his head. "i already told you about 20 times we can't go anywhere right now, torbjorn apparently doesn't care about us, and i welcome death." mercy smiled at him.

back in florida or wherever the fuck because im not keeping track, torbjorn has had no luck contacting the people at the overwatch hotel. worried about the caretakers, he booked the next flight to colorado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extremely wild chapter. a lot of gay sex happens

if ur wondering where lucio is in this chapter i just forgot about him tbh 

widowmaker sat on the couch, absent-mindedly deepthroating a popsicle while watching a chick flick. mercy, zarya, mei, and d.va were cuddling on the couch with her, underneath a huge furry blanket. jack was busy drinking his troubles away in the kitchen with roadhog, while reinhardt sat and watched with concern. night had fallen upon the hotel again, and maybe our heroes should've been on their guard, yes, but they had opted for self-indulgence instead. mercy rested her hand on widowmaker's thigh. "oh my gosh, what do you think will happen next?" mei looked at zarya. "hm? i'm not sure. all i know is that steffy definitely needs to ditch rick. he keeps cheating on her. why does she stay?" 

"jack, do you not think you've had enough?" reinhardt questioned. "i could never have enough, reinhardt. i thought you would know that by now." jack's hands fumbled and he ended up spilling liquor all over his shirt. "fuck." he felt like his life was falling apart, even more than it had already been. if only for a few more minutes though, he was going to ignore his responsibilities. d.va was suddenly hit with an ingenius idea. "guys, we should play truth or dare! i wanna see what happens." "a free excuse to be gay with my friends and do stupid shit that endangers me and my peers? hell yeah!" zarya replied enthusiastically. they were too lazy to get up though, so they just tried to sit in a circle and point at each other.

"ok, truth or dare, mei?" d.va asked. "um, truth?" mei said. "what's your favorite color?" "blue." widowmaker raised an eyebrow. "this doesn't seem very fun. it's immature, if anything. don't you have any better questions?" she said. "we're getting there." d.va said. she was trying to think of something a little more risque, when she noticed the old men hanging out in the kitchen. on the off chance this would actually work, maybe it'd encourage the others to have weird sex. that'd be funny, then at least they could die happy. d.va was sensing some serious sexual tension between reinhardt and jack, so they were going to be her guinea pigs. "watch this." she whispered to the girls sitting next to her. "hey jack! reinhardt! come over here!" she yelled. 

this caught their attention, as they both got up and walked over to the couch. "what is it, my friend?" reinhardt asked. "we're doing truth or dare, sorta. anyway, we want you to play gay chicken with jack." jack spit out his liquor. reinhardt turned and looked at him, waiting for his friend's response. "well, i'm sure this is something you have been waiting for, eh old friend?" reinhardt playfully bumped jack's shoulder: 76 with his elbow. jack turned away from him, smiling. he couldn't think of what to say because this was making him rather flustered. it was reminding him of the time he'd jacked(haha) his meat to reinhardt. jack turned back to reinhardt. "do i.. have to?" who the fuck was jack kidding, he'd been thirsting after reinhardt since the day they met. but even now, he was going to play hard to get. "of course you do, idiot, it's a dare." d.va rolled her eyes. "no." "come on. do it for the group. we're bored." "i'm not your whore." jack replied sarcastically. he was just messing with them now.

"c'mooooonnnn." d.va dragged it out. "i guess there's no crime in giving myself over to pleasure." jack mused. he and reinhardt sat down on the bed that had been folded out from the other couch. jack's hand moved hesitantly over to reinhardt's thick leg. everyone watched as jack's hand grazed just past reinhardt's knee before resting on his thigh. reinhardt raised an eyebrow at his friend, wondering where this was going to go. jack slowly ran his hand down reinhardt's thigh, going further down his leg and brushing against his hip. he looked at reinhardt again. no signs of discomfort yet. "you know... you can move a little closer." reinhardt whispered flirtatiously. jack bit his lip, and scooted closer to reinhardt.

reinhardt guided jack's hand closer to his lap, before he slipped his arms around jack's neck. he placed soft kisses along jack's jawline. jack's face flushed red again, and he ducked his head into reinhardt's powerful shoulders to try and hide his anime blush. it's a bit difficult to hide blush when you're whiter than a congressman in the middle of a snowstorm like jack is, though. reinhardt trailed his lips down jack's neck. their lips met, and they kissed passionately. "wow this isn't even gay chicken anymore we're just watching 2 dads have poorly written sex" zarya commented. when the two both pulled away, they made eye contact.

"jack..." reinhardt whispered. "yes, reinhardt?" "jack... i love you." "don't worry reinhardt, i love you too." he took reinhardt by the chin, kissing him again. jack straddled the larger male, arching himself into the foxy grandpa. "unghh..." jack moaned when reinhardt pushed his hands down his jeans and gave jack's ass a squeeze. reinhardt flipped jack over onto his back. "are you chicken?" reinhardt jokingly questioned him. "i'm not chicken." jack smiled, as he was about to unzip his pants. reinhardt undressed himself, but left his boxers on. jack saw reinhardt's hard bratwurst through the heart patterned fabric. jack removed his jeans with ease, and then his boxers. he was Nakey and had a Bone. "i'm not sure if this is how you play gay chicken." mei said skeptically.

jack was trying to hold himself up but reinhardt playfully shoved him, so he fell face-first into the pillow. "fuck." the sound of his frustration was muffled by the pillow. his breath hitched when reinhardt stretched him like play-doh. reinhardt used dudebro tracer fans' tears when they found out she was a lesbian as lube. reinhardt placed his hands on jack's hips and slid his bratwurst into jack's bunghole. like the rest of reinhardt, it was 100% german power. jack moaned into the pillow. jack forced his eyes shut when reinhardt hit Just The Right Spot (tm) inside him. he was sweating. "god, this is painful." he slurred through a moan that was a mix of pain and pleasure. "but... you like that... don't you?" reinhardt managed to spit out, breathing heavily with a grin on his face. jack was breathless. an orgasmic wave of pleasure washed over him as he came onto the bed. reinhardt continued pumping into him until his precision german cumshot.

moments later they laid side by side on the bed, a sweating and panting mess. d.va and the others gave them a round of applause. "there is a god, and his name is reinhardt." jack said, still panting. reinhardt laughed and pulled jack close, in a loving sort of way. jack was so cute when he let his guard down like he did tonight. jack looked up over reinhardt's shoulder at their friends, having forgotten they were there. "alright, we had our fun, time to go get cleaned up." jack snapped out of his lovey-dovey and manwhore mentalities. he rolled off the bed and covering himself with his pair of jeans as he walked off to the bathroom. reinhardt went after him.

"well guys, party was fun, but i'm going to dive into bed because i'm barely awake. seeya" d.va hopped off the couch and ran back to her room, presumably to pull her bunny fantasizing about reinhardt and jack. "oh hey, i forgot the movie is still on." zarya said. "now that d.va and the guys are gone–well, roadhog is passed out in the kitchen but let's have some late-night fun." widowmaker said. mercy looked at her, a little concerned. widowmaker got up and turned off the chick flick. she reached down into the cabinet the t.v was on, and pulled out reaper's old bag of VHS tapes. "hm, anal oasis BDSM adventure?" widowmaker held it out for the others to see. "ew." mei said. "wait, i've got a good one. hot nights at watchpoint gibraltar." "ooh, that one sounds good." zarya said. widowmaker popped the vhs in.

the first scene of the porno was two girls scissoring each other. off to a good start. "wait, are we watching this to see how bad it is or are we going to have a lesbian orgy?" mercy asked with a confused expression. "mmm, i don't know. i suppose we'll find out." widowmaker smirked at her. mercy and widowmaker made eye contact with each other before furiously making out. "oh, ok then." mei said. not that she didn't know mercy and widowmaker were girlfriends, but that was sudden. zarya looked at her expectantly, wondering if she should try to kiss her roommate. or should she try and go after the blonde? seeing as how the woman had been ogling her earlier, that is.

zarya's thoughts were interrupted by mei, who was having a little sit and watch self-pleasure time. "am i just the make-out backup fourth wheel then?" zarya asked, a confused expression on her face. the others were too gay to answer her, and she shrugged. she pulled the mattress off of the bed onto the floor, preparing for whenever widowmaker and mercy decided to include her in their smexytime. "ah, i see that you are... enjoying the show." widowmaker pulled away from mercy momentarily to make a snide remark towards mei. "widowmaker, have you forgotten? we have guests." mercy said in between breaths, her face now plastered with purple lipstick kisses. sure, mei was too busy jacking her MEIt, but zarya was just sitting there awkwardly. it would be a real shame to waste a woman like that.

mercy got up, and stood in front of zarya. zarya looked up at her, spellbound. mercy smiled. aware of the power she had over her. zarya was mesmerized; grateful, even. mercy's movements took on a blatantly erotic edge as she started to unzip her jacket, grinning at zarya. she pulled her jacket open to reveal her humongous boobers. zarya watched, transfixed. mercy leaned down and kissed her, her tongue entering her mouth. zarya placed her hands on mercy's hips before pulling her closer. mercy straddled zarya's lap, as their kiss intensified. both of them felt their bodies getting hotter. "zarya... i'm moist..." "good lord. first off, don't use that word in a sexual context around me ever again. also, in that case, should i call you moistcy? moisty?" she mused.

mercy didn't respond, and carressed zarya's face. zarya's hand slowly moved down to feel up mercy's badonkadonk. zarya used her other hand to slide it up mercy's stomach before grabbing mercy's boober. zarya gently squeezed the boober and stroked mercy's nip nop. mercy jerked, not expecting the Sudden Tity Tuch. in the background, mei got down on her knees so widowmaker could see her icehole. mei was on all fours. widow stared into mei's spread open junk in the trunk, preparing herself like a warrior about to go into an xxx rated battle. widowmaker wet her own lips with a 'SCHLOOP' sound, licking her lips loudly. widowmaker was now face level at mei's icehole and venezuela, and began to lightly finger mei. with her other hand she massaged mei's MEIst virginga. once it was spread open she started licking it while rubbing the clit and then moved up to mei's icehole. mei let out a loud, high-pitched MEIn, and pushed her bootee into widow's face, onto her tongue. mei was basically humping onto widow's face before she icecame. "already?" widowmaker grinned.

mei pulled widowmaker toward her and started kissing her hard on the mouth, licking inside it like she was trying to devour an ice cream cone, pushing her tongue against the purple people eater's. widow continued to finger herself, before mei got down and started to give her the snucc(snow succ). zarya took a break from grinding into mercy to come over and help mei with succ-giving. mercy started touching herself when she saw the three together. zarya and mei took turns licking widowmaker's virginga, lapping at it like thirsty dogs. widowmaker and zarya started kissing each other hard on the mouth. they were right above widowmaker's vagenji and ended up drooling onto it. "ew." widowmaker uttered. "it's not like i like threesomes or anything." she joked.

mercy was still mercyturbating to this as well as the porno, moving three fingers in her vagenji. she meoned(mercy moaned). this turned zarya on enough to grab her by the waist and turn her around and position mercy's vagoofy over her face, which mercy gladly sat on. zarya pushed her face into it, increasing the succ. widowmaker and mei continued to kiss and fondle each other's boobers. mercy grinded her vagungus harder against zarya's mouth before shooting her goo all over zarya's face. zarya had to try her best to steady mercy so she wouldn't break her skull with her humping. widowmaker tried to sit up for a moment but tripped, toppling mercy over with her and they fell on the floor. widowmaker took the opportunity to "playfully" shove her foot up mercy's ass, mercy gasping at the sudden foreign object that had entered her bunghole. zarya shrugged, getting down and eating out mei, bringing her to Another Climax(tm) in the span of a few minutes. "just kidding." widowmaker said, wiggling her foot out of mercy's healhole. "why did you stop? that was good." mercy asked.

widowmaker leaned in to succ and massage mercy's Huge Knockers some more. mercy and widowmaker french-kissed(haha), mercy wrapping her arms around widow as widow used her free hands to squeeze mercy's boobers some more. zarya laid mei on her back, and pulled widowmaker off of mercy to lay her on top of mei. the two were in a 69 position now, mei's bootee in the air again. zarya couldn't resist fingering mei's icehole some more with her moist finger until it relaxed and loosened enough. zarya put on a strap-on that had a big fuzzy 20 inch siberian bear at the end of it. zarya shoved a stick of butter she'd taken from the kitchen up mei's ass. "it'll melt fast in that warm place, i'm sure. then i'll use it as lube." zarya said. "dude what the fuck–" mei began, but her sentence was interrupted by zarya shoving her big fuzzy siberian bear in her icehole while widowmaker ate mei's virginga out. 

mercy got behind zarya and teased her bunghole. "i see, that's how we're doing things then?" mercy smirked before shoving her caduceus staff up zarya's ass. zarya's breath hitched as she moaned loudly, another mix of pain, surprise, and pleasure. mei leaned into widowmaker's baguettegina and started pushing her tongue into it, but she was interrupted by yet another icegasm. she lifted her head up at and looked back at zarya, who was still slamming into her icehole. "nghhh- fuck me, zarya." this encouraged zarya to frick her bootee with intensity while widow continued to give mei the succ. after a couple minutes of fudging it zarya felt warmth pooling up in her stomach. mercy pulled the staff out and quickly forced her tongue up into zarya's russian entrance which spasmed around it. because of mercy's succing, zarya's orgasm prolonged itself and mercy moved back from zarya's ass. "i'm about to come too..." mercy moaned. mercy continued to play with herself while the other three were having a Good Time until she came into her hand. 

widowmaker bucked her hips repeatedly into mei's face before she groaned "hon hon hon" and splurted her gurt. zarya was hunched over mei, panting, and the three of them collapsed to the floor exhausted. zarya had to lie back, still feeling the sensations from the force of her ejaculation and closed her eyes, her knees weak and shaking. "oh my gosh... that was amazing." mei managed to sputter out through pants. widowmaker lazily pulled a blanket over all of them so the others wouldn't find them laying exposed in the morning. their bodies were an incoherent tangle of arms and legs. mercy kicked the off button on the television with her foot, and zarya fell asleep with mei widowmaker and mercy on either side of her.

roadhog awoke on the cold, hard, kitchen floor. he blinked, trying to remember how he got here. he must've drank too much when he was with jack and reinhardt earlier. he sat up and peeked over the counter, but everyone had fallen asleep. dammit, he missed the party. and the sex too apparently, as the girls were all naked. well this sucks. now he was going to be up all night and lonely since junkrat was dead. maybe he didn't have to be all by himself, though. he was bonding with reinhardt earlier, though jack didn't seem to like him much. he was going to hit on the sexy german dude before the drunk interrupted him. roadhog stood up, and tiptoed past the ambiguously gay quadrio on the floor. 

he made his way up the creaky stairs to where he believed reinhardt's room was. "hey big guy? you still up?" roadhog knocked on the door. "yes, feel free to come in!" reinhardt said. roadhog pushed the door open, walking into the room. he closed the door behind him. "what are you up to?" he asked. "not a whole lot my friend, i was reading this novel about a–" reinhardt began, but roadhog cut him off. "reinhardt, do you come here often?" roadhog put his hand on the wall and leaned against it. reinhardt was a bit put off by the sudden interruption. "what do you mean? i live here." roadhog sighed internally, and ogled reinhardt's body as he tried to think of something better to say.

"oh baby... you're a thick boy, aren't you? i bet someone can't just knock you over with a pail of water." he winked. "i am not fat, i am big boned ):" reinhardt replied. "yeah, you just have huge thighs." reinhardt furrowed his thick brow, and stared at roadhog. "reinhardt, i'm going to come right out with it, i want you." "...ignoring absolutely everything else, i have barely known you?? my apologies, but i must decline your offer." reinhardt was puzzled as to why roadhog was trying to put the moves on him. reinhardt got up to leave the room, but roadhog blocked the exit. "you're not going anywhere. roadhog always gets what he wants, and i want you."

reinhardt clenched his fists. "let me leave roadhog, you do not want to do this." he growled. roadhog wasn't intimidated and walked towards the slightly shorter man, grabbing him by the hips. "oh trust me, i know i want this." he purred, with a predatory look in his eyes. roadhog squeezed reinhardt's hips hard. reinhardt gasped from the sudden sharp pain but he didn't struggle to get free. he was waiting for the right moment to strike. roadhog laughed and mashed his lips onto reinhardt's. roadhog tightened his grip on reinhardt's waist. he must've thought that reinhardt's cease of struggling was as good as surrendering because he pulled back and grinned at him. reinhardt took the opportunity to knee him in the road-dong. reinhardt pulled his arm back and clenched his fist, punching roadhog square in the face. he stepped aside as roadhog fell forward, landing on his face. reinhardt looked down at roadhog's body, assuming he was unconscious.

well, this was going to be a fun story to explain to everyone else tomorrow. reinhardt dragged roadhog out into the hallway, and went back into his room, locking the door. jack had been sweeping in the corridor when he saw roadhog laying on the carpet. upon closer inspection he saw that roadhog had passed out again. blood was trickling down his forehead and a quizzical expression crossed jack's features. did this have something to do with the ruckus he heard coming from reinhardt's room? he was going to go in and ask reinhardt, but the light in the room was out so he probably fell asleep. jack didn't want to bother him. he looked back down at roadhog and scowled. "wow. look at this lazy bitch." all jack knew was that he heard roadhog flirting with reinhardt, and coupled with roadhog being useless in general set him off.

he kicked roadhog, seeing as how roadhog was basically a punching bag now until he woke up. sure, jack could've just drawn a pencil mustache on him while he was sleeping, but that was letting him off easy. jack quietly dragged roadhog(well, as quietly as you can drag a 500 lb australian gay bear) down to the basement. there was still some fun left in the evening after all. jack confined roadhog in the cellar, just as roadhog was starting to come to. "i didn't expect you to wake up so quickly from that. oh well." jack mused. roadhog tried to scream, but jack had gagged him. "hah, you wish this was a sex dungeon." jack began to brandish a machete. jack pressed the knife against roadhog's throat. roadhog's body tried to move back in defense, but it was no use. jack sliced his neck open, blood spurting everywhere. jack figured the pain of being rejected by a god like reinhardt was already enough suffering for the pig man. jack took a towel from the pile and used it to casually wipe the blood off of his person.

jack felt the need to get creative with this one, though. a drill and an explosion were both a bit underwhelming and didn't make for a cool overly gory crime scene. he continued to absent mindedly cut at roadhog's lifeless body, eventually ripping his spine out. it was almost like jack wanted the corpses to be found because he doubted he was ever going to get caught. it was sort of akin to a fun game or a treasure hunt for them to play in this boring place, it just got out of hand. he was a conventionally attractive white guy, so he was basically immune to getting arrested anyways. their time at the hotel was turning into quite the quirky dinner table story. his friends were too stupid or generally apathetic to figure it out, even when jack made things painfully obvious. though in reinhardt's case, it was probably because he trusted jack so despite his intelligence, he didn't think jack would be the one to kill all of their friends. well, he had to give mercy credit too. she was getting closer to discovering the truth, but jack didn't want to hurt her. he knew he had to do what he had to do, as caretaker, yet he still cared for her after all of their heated arguments.

jack gave himself a mental pat on the back for doing his job. he was going to ignore his self-doubt again, if only for a little bit, because he needed to put roadhog somewhere that he would be found. he had overestimated his friends' intelligence previously, so this time he was just going to put roadhog on the living room stairs. he struggled to get roadhog back up from the basement. the downhill trip had been much easier since jack just threw him down the stairs and rolled him. but eventually, jack and roadhog got back to the living room. jack hastily ran back to his bedroom before he woke anyone up. he was going to try and get some rest while he still could, because another death is going to incite even more fear and panic. jack needed all the energy he could get to deal with that. he climbed into bed and covered his head with a pillow.

the winter sun rose again, the golden rays bouncing off the snow causing it to sparkle in the light. the girls had gone to shower as soon as they woke up, and now that they were dressed, they assembled in the kitchen. zarya started cooking breakfast as mei lovingly wrapped her arms around her waist. "man, last night was crazy." zarya said. "i had no idea you three were that good in bed." "i'd say the same to you." mei smirked at her. "good morning, honeybun." mercy beamed at widowmaker and kissed her cheek. widowmaker's face flushed red, and she turned away from mercy. "stop calling me stupid pet names." widowmaker folded her arms, acting like she hated it. mercy chuckled. she walked out into the main hall. "so friends, what room should we get started on toda–" mercy stopped dead in her tracks. her breath caught in her throat. the other three looked at her, concerned. "mercy, what is it?" widowmaker questioned.

mercy shakily raised her hand and pointed to the stairs. roadhog's bloody corpse and entrails were sprawled across the steps. "good lord!" zarya exclaimed. jack, reinhardt, and lucio had barely woken up and were casually walking upstairs before they looked down and saw what remained of roadhog. everyone rushed to the scene of the crime. mei felt like she was going to throw up. "could this have been a suicide?" widowmaker asked. "i have never heard of anyone pulling out their own spinal cord before... so i'd have to say no." reinhardt said. "with all that i know, i must say this was death by natural causes." "natural causes?!" lucio exclaimed. "you cannot live without a spinal cord, comrade. there's nothing unnatural about that." "his spine was ripped out so naturally, he died" jack said with a smirk. everyone stared at him.

"i hope that we can get out of here soon... we're blessed that only the minor characters have died so far." mercy observed. "but what about reaper?" jack said. "i suppose that he was the exception." she said. two of their friends had died to the hotel now, so lucio zarya and mei ended up running away like madmen from anyone who was part of the hotel staff. until torbjorn or other help arrives, our heroes gave way to panic and scattered throughout the building again in fear of the killer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mercy and jack have fun together

d.va and mercy were sitting at the table watching a horror movie on vhs. mercy snorted powdered milk and looked at her watch. mercy took hold of d.va's chin and turned her face to her. "sorry mercy im taken by my right hand" d.va said. "what? no d.vanny, listen to me for a minute." mercy lowered her hand from d.va's chin. "i'm just going to go and talk to jack for a few minutes then i'll be right back. can you promise me you'll stay put?" d.va held up her forefinger and wiggled it. "yes." meka said. "okay. i'll be back in around five minutes. i'm going to lock the door behind me." mercy stood up and strolled over to the door. she stopped and picked up a baseball bat. she walked away through the open doorway.  
mercy, now armed with a baseball bat, went looking for jack. she was intent on finding some way out of here with d.va, whether the others were coming with her or not. she hesitated, before entering the lounge. she turned and looked around herself. "jack...?" mercy noticed jack had left his manuscript unattended sitting next to the typewriter. "jack?" she called out again. no answer. she looked down at the sheets of paper in the typewriter. there was a repetition of a line that read: "ALL WORK AND NO GAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY." she turned up a sheet of paper, another repetition of the line. fear crossed her face. she flicked through sheets of paper and saw they were all filled with the line. her heart sank.

around the pillar, jack saw mercy looking through the sheets of paper in the box on the table. "how do you like it?" he asked sarcastically. mercy shrieked in alarm and turned around to face him. "i said... how do you like it?" he repeated himself, more firmly this time. jack approached the table. mercy stepped backward, trying to create distance between her and jack. "what are you doing down here?" he stopped at the chair and put his hand on the back of it. "i just... i wanted... to talk to you." mercy sputtered out.

"okay. let's talk." jack flicked through the sheets of paper in the box, then looked towards mercy. she was silent. "what do you want to talk about?" he asked calmly. "i... i can't really remember." "oh, so you can't remember?" he moved closer to her. "no, i can't." she responded, moving backwards. "maybe it was about d.va. i think we should discuss d.va. i think that we should discuss what should be done with her." his features twisted into an unsettling grin. "what should be done with her?"

mercy gripped the bat tightly as she gave a nervous laugh. "i don't know." jack furrowed his brow, and pointed accusatorially at her. "i don't think that's true. i think you have some very definite ideas about what should be done with d.va and i'd like to know what they are." he said to her in a sarcastically friendly tone. mercy continued to move back, but she couldn't handle the stress any longer. she started to cry. "well i... i think maybe– she should be taken to a doctor. a real one. i don't know how to help her!"

"you think MAYBE she should be taken to a doctor? incredible, mercy. wow. you really deserve that goddamn ph.d, don't you?" "yes..." "when do you think maybe she should be taken to a doctor?" "as soon as possible?" she choked out. "as soon as possible." jack frowned and imitated her distress in a high-pitched voice. "jack... please..." "you believe her health might be at stake?" "y-yes." "and you're concerned about her?" "yes!" mercy continued to step backwards. jack pointed to himself as he moved forward. "and are you concerned about me?" "of course i am!" mercy shouted through tears. "of course you are..." his lips drew back in a snarl.

jack pointed to himself and gestured. "have you ever thought about my responsibilities?" "oh jack, what are you talking about?" mercy sobbed. "have you ever had a single moment's thought about my responsibilities? have you ever thought for a single solitary moment about my responsibilities to my employers? has it ever occurred to you that i have agreed to look after the overwatch hotel until may the first? does it matter to you at all that the owners have placed their complete confidence and trust in me, and that i have signed a letter of agreement, a contract, in which i have accepted that responsibility?" 

mercy had backed all the way to the foot of the stairs. she moved onto the first step. she could only offer her tears in response. "do you have the slightest idea what a moral and ethical principal is? do you? has it ever occurred to you what would happen to my future, if i were to fail to live up to my responsibilities? has it ever occurred to you?" mercy backed up the stairs. "has it?" mercy swung the bat in front of her as she continued to move away. "stay away from me!"

jack continued to pursue her. "why?" "i just want to go back to my room." "why?" mercy wept. "well... i'm very confused, and i need a moment to think things over. jack made his way up the stairs. "you've had your whole fucking life to think things over - what good is a few minutes more going to do you now?" "jack... stay away from me... please." jack reached up to her.  
"don't hurt me!" "i'm not going to hurt you. who said anything about hurting?" mercy swung the bat in front of her again. "i said stay away from me, jack!" "mercy!" "stay away...!" "mercy, ol buddy, ol pal, darling, light of my life, honeybun, i'm not going to hurt you. you didn't let me finish my sentence. i said 'i'm not going to hurt you... i'm just going to bash your brains in.' i'm going to bash them right the fuck in." mercy retreated, brandishing the bat. jack laughed.  
mercy was like a broken record at this point. "stay away from me!" mercy repeated as if it were some kind of mantra. jack followed her as she backed up the stairs. "stop swinging the bat." jack tried to 'reason' with her. "don't come near me!" "put the bat down, mercy." "stop it!" "mercy... give me the bat." he cooed. "get down. go away." "give me the bat." jack reached up with his hand. mercy yelped and reactively hit his hand with the bat. he yelled out in pain and grabbed his wrist. "goddammit!" mercy hit him on the head with the bat. jack lost his balance and fell backwards down the stairs, stopping face down on the half landing. he was lying facedown on the half landing. "oh... oh my god." mercy choked out.

mercy hurried down the stairs and checked to see whether he was still alive. apparently she just knocked him unconscious. you know... jack being the murderer, or at least the one that killed gabriel, seemed really obvious. how didn't she put two and two together with the greenhouse, the drill, or the rivalry? she felt like an idiot. either way, she didn't know what to do other than detain him. she flipped jack over. he was laying on his back now. she dragged him along the floor to the kitchen. 

mercy, holding jack's ankles, dragged him backwards to the foodstore door. she undid the bolt, then tried to open the door. jack groaned. "urghh... what are you doing?" she dragged his limp body to the pantry and locked him inside, just as he regained consciousness. mercy felt much safer now that jack couldn't hurt anyone for the time being. she could hear him stirring in the room. "jack, if you can hear me, i'm sorry but it's for your own good! you stay in there until i can go and get help. i don't care if it's still snowing, the rest of us are getting the hell out of here!" she yelled at the door.

jack was still lying on his back on the floor, barely aware. he started to come to. his eyes opened and he lifted his head up. he rolled over onto his elbow. jack got onto his feet. he groaned after feeling a sharp pain in his right ankle, staggering against cardboard boxes. they fell down onto him. mercy put the pin in the handle and blocked the door with a chair from the kitchen. she backed away from the door. jack just realized what she'd said to him. "hey, wait a minute!" mercy stopped and looked around, confused. "what are you doing?" jack was calling out to her. mercy saw a knife in the rack on the wall and lifted it out of the rack. she turned to face the food store door.

"open the door." jack said. mercy backed away to the table. "dammit! let me out of here! open the goddamn door." he demanded. mercy rested one hand on the table and began crying again as she sank to her knees. "mercy, honeybun, listen. let me out of here and i'll forget the whole goddamn thing. it'll be just like nothing ever happened." jack listened to her crying. "mercy, sweetie..." he put his hand up to his head. "i think you hurt my head real bad." he took his hand away from his head. "i'm getting dizzy. i need a doctor." mercy continued to sob as she kneeled by the table.

"mercy... please don't leave me in here." mercy stood up. "i'm going to go now. i'm going to try and get us help... get as many of us down to the sidewinder... in the snowcat today. i'll bring back a doctor, because i can't help you. i won't help you." "mercy..." mercy turned to the food store door. "yes?" jack's mouth curved into a maniacal grin. "you've got a big surprise waiting for you." he laughed. "you're not going anywhere." he started to laugh hysterically, collapsing against the door. "go check out the snowcat and the radio and you'll see what i mean." mercy ran out of the room, but she could still hear him laughing from the kitchen. "go check it out!"

mercy was in the hotel corridor again. the phone lines were down so they were likely screwed already, but mercy saw jack had taken apart the emergency radio. she ran to the front door, before forcing it open. mercy forced the door open against the snow and walked out on the snow. she looked to the edge of the porch before sprinting along the front of the hotel. she reached the garage. she stood in the open doorway as she entered the garage, carrying a knife. she stopped at the entrance. she approached the snowcat, picking up the distributor cap. she stared down at the damaged distributor cap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter. it's Wild

part of the joke: lucio and reaper, the two men of color in the story are nonexistent and theres one token poc, mei

jack had fallen asleep on the cardboard boxes. there was a knock on the door. jack stirred and rubbed his eyes. he heard a knock on the door again. jack sat up. "mercy? reinhardt?" jack felt his ankle again. "it's lena, jack. lena oxton." "oh lena... right." jack put his hand up on the shelf. jack stood up. "hello again, lena." he leaned on the door. "morrison, i see ya've hardly taken care of the business we discussed!" she said in an upbeat tone. "no need to rub it in, lena. i'll deal with that situation as soon as i get out of here." "will ya indeed, jacky. i wonder. i'm startin' to doubt whether you're taking this seriously! are you too scared to follow through with this?"

jack laughed. "just give me one more chance to prove myself, lena. that's all i ask." "your so-called friends seem stronger than we imagined, jack. especially that blonde friend of yours. a little more resourceful, she really got the best of ya." "for the moment, lena. only for the moment." "i'm a little scared you'll have to deal with this matter in a harsh manner, jack. that might be the only thing to do." "i've never looked forward to anything with greater pleasure than i am right now." "you're givin' your word on that then, are ya, jack?" jack nodded even though lena couldn't see him. "i give you my word." lena unlocked the bolt and tugged at the handle, opening the door.

it was pitch black out as torbjorn drove the snowcat forward along the snow-covered road between banks of trees. the windshield wipers worked hard to clear the window of snow, as he moved forward along the frozen road. the wind picked up again, causing flurries of frost to blow onto the vehicle.

d.va moved towards mercy, who was asleep in her bed. she had woken up in the middle of the night. she spoke in meka's voice. "lauxesomoh. lauxesomoh. lauxesomoh. lauxesomoh." she chanted. d.va stopped beside mercy, who was asleep in bed. "lauxesomoh." mercy stirred in her bed. d.va reached out with her hand for the knife on the table. "lauxesomoh." d.va held up the knife. "lauxesomoh. lauxesomoh." she felt the blade. "lauxesomoh. lauxesomoh." she took her hand away from the blade. "lauxesomoh." she turned away from the bed, and holding the knife up, walked to the dressing table. "lauxesomoh." she continued to repeat the word as she picked up mercy's lipstick from the dressing table. she turned away from the dressing table.

she walked up to the door, holding the knife and lipstick. mercy was still asleep in the background. d.va started to write with lipstick "lauxesomoh" on the door. she finished writing the word and looked at it. she turned and walked over to mercy asleep in her bed. "lauxesomoh. lauxesomoh. lauxesomoh." d.va repeated in meka's low, raspy voice. mercy woke up with a shriek and immediately sat up. d.va sat beside mercy in bed. mercy hurriedly got out of bed and took the knife away from her. "d.va. d.va, stop it. d.va!" mercy put her arms around d.va and pulled her close. she looked over d.va's shoulder.

"eh..." she muttered, before she reacted. the word "homosexual" written by d.va on the door - reflected in the mirror. mercy let out a bloodcurdling scream. she flinched at the sudden banging sounds coming from the door to the hallway. jack was standing in the corridor, swinging an axe at the front door of the apartment. mercy held d.va in her arms and got up off the bed. mercy, with d.va in her arms, looked about, then moved to the door with "homosexual" in reverse written on it. she opened the door and went into the bathroom with d.va, closing the door behind her. d.va clung to mercy as she closed the door. mercy then bolted and locked it. jack continued to swing an axe at the door and splintered a panel.

mercy and d.va moved from the door to the window. she dropped the knife in the basin as she passed it. she unbolted the window and raised the bottom part. mercy tried to force the bottom part of the window higher up. d.va looked fearfully over her shoulder as she heard an axe splintering the door to the room. mercy looked out of the window. she saw that there was an immense amount of snow piled up underneath the window. she pushed d.va out of the window; she slid safely to the ground. mercy struggled to get out of the same window, and she couldn't fit. "d.va, i can't get out!" she cried. d.va looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "run!" mercy shouted down at her.

meanwhile, jack finally chopped his way through the front door and called out "mercy, i'm home!" jack made his way through the bedroom, a smile on his face. "come out, come out, wherever you are." he cooed. mercy furiously tried to shove the window further up, but it was stuck. she quickly glanced towards where she heard jack call out, and tried again to fit through the gap in the open window. no luck. d.va was still standing out there. "d.va, listen to me for once in your damn life. run and hide, quick!" d.va held back tears as she bolted away from the snow bank at the window.

jack arrived at the bathroom door. he fiddled with the doorknob, but the door was locked. his eyes lit up once he realized that meant mercy and d.va had to be in there. he knocked politely on the bathroom door. "little pigs, little pigs, let me come in." he said gleefully. mercy was sobbing as she grabbed the knife from the basin and fell back into the corner to the side of the door. he looked at the door, anticipating a response. he could only hear mercy crying. "not by the hair on your chinny chin chin?" he asked. "then i'll huff, and i'll puff, and i'll blow your housing in!" his features twisted into a psychotic grin.

he tightened his grip on the axe before he pulled back and struck the door with the axe. he began to chop into the door. "NO!" mercy screamed. jack continued chopping into the door as she screamed and cried, pleading for her life. mercy tried desperately to steady herself. one of the panels splintered and wood chunks fell onto the bathroom floor.

after he chopped away the panel completely, he stuck his head through. "young punks, get off my lawn." he said. jack stuck his hand through the door to turn the lock. mercy screeched, and slashed at him with the knife. she cut jack's hand, sending him recoiling in pain. jack was about to kick the door down and hack mercy to pieces, but they both heard the low rumble of an approaching snow cat engine. he stalked out of the room.

torbjorn arrived at the parking lot, and hurriedly got out of the snowcat. he ran to the front door, forcing it open. "hello? is anyone here?" torbjorn was now in the main room. he hesitated, before calling out. "mercy? jack?" jack was hiding behind a pillar, waiting for torbjorn to move closer. as soon as torbjorn came to the pillar, jack leapt out and swung the axe into torbjorn's chest, killing him. d.va was hiding in the kitchen cabinet but screamed upon witnessing this, giving herself away. jack turned to the source of the noise. "d.va! d.va!" he shouted. she stumbled out of the steel cabinet and ran outside into the cold, forbidding night.

once she was sure he had left, mercy ventured from the bathroom and began to search for d.va and the others. she had to tell them that jack is the murderer, and to get them out of here. the snowcat had to be torbjorn. mercy dashed down the corridor, and ran up the stairs. she paused on the landing. "d.va!" she yelled. no answer. she went up the next flight of stairs. she stopped at the top of the stairs and looked along the landing.

mercy stared into the open doorway of the bedroom. a large gorilla kneeled at the foot of the bed. he leaned back and looked towards her. another man in an evening dress, leaned forward and gazed towards mercy. mercy, holding the knife, backed away from the top of the stairs. she then turned and ran away along the corridor.

jack, holding the axe, continued to limp forward. his ankle and his hand were killing him, but he ignored the pain. he walked to the open front door. torbjorn's snowcat was still in the parking lot. jack moved to switch the panel on the wall. he opened the cover and pressed the switches down. he leaned toward the open doorway again and watched the lights turn on outside. d.va was crouching behind the snowcat, but risked peering around the corner of it.

jack limped to the open doorway and stopped. "d.va!" d.va slowly moved away from the snowcat, not sure if she had been seen. jack stumbled away from the door. "come back here, you little shit!" once jack started to chase after her, d.va bolted from the truck across the snow. she ran into the hedge maze. she looked back over her shoulder. jack entered the maze. he looked down at the footprints d.va left in the snow. d.va continued to run as fast as she could through the maze.

mercy, wielding the knife, ran forward into the kitchen. she looked towards the stairs in the background. "d.va!" she called out again. she stumbled forward through coffee pots and rings on the floor. "augh!" she moved away along the corridor. she stopped at the corner. she saw torbjorn, lying dead on the floor of the lobby. she screamed as she heard a voice. lena oxton manifested herself nearby, and raised a glass that she was holding. "great party, isn't it?" mercy continued to scream her lungs out as she turned and ran away.

"you can't get away!" jack yelled as he continued to follow after d.va. mercy ran forward, before she screamed again. looking around the room, there were skeletons sitting in the chairs. skeletons sitting in chairs at round tables, with bottles of champagne on them. d.va realized that her footsteps gave her location away, so she stepped backwards in her footprints in the snow. she jumped, landing in snow, and crawled trying to brush her tracks in the snow out with her hands. she heard jack's laughter echo.

mercy was still trying to survive the hotel corridor. she slowed down as she neared another open door. she stopped by the doorway and looked along the hall towards the lift doors. blood gushed out of them as they shifted open, crimson surging forward along the floor. "oh, please, god, make it stop!" mercy cried out, putting her hands to the sides of her head.

d.va leaned against the side of the maze. she held her breath, as she knew jack was close. jack looked around, then back, then forwards, before he looked down at d.va's footprints. he was confused, as they just suddenly ended there. d.va appeared from behind a mound of snow and bounded forward. she ran away along the maze. "so that's where you were!" jack remarked, before pursuing her.

mercy sobbed violently as she ran out the door to torbjorn's snowcat. she stopped by the snowcat and looked around. d.va looked over her shoulder, realizing she had basically ran in a circle and fell down in the snow at the entrance. mercy saw her, and threw down the knife. "d.va! d.va! come here!" she ran to d.va, who was lying on the snow at the entrance to the maze. she got up and ran to mercy. mercy caught d.va in her arms.

"mercy! oh my god, i thought i lost you!" d.va cried into mercy's sleeve. "oh, d.va!" she hugged d.va and held her tight. "wait, mercy–" d.va realized jack was still after her, and she found herself unable to finish her sentence as he came from around the hedges. his jog came to a stop as he looked at them. "j-jack... please... no more..." mercy choked out. "for the love of god... stop this..."

jack scoffed. "even NOW, you're trying to manipulate me. just hearing you speak is making me sick. you, along with d.va, and reaper, and roadhog, and even junkrat, consistently got in the way of my goals. you undermined me, you didn't appreciate me. and now, you're going to get exactly what a bitch like you deserves."

mercy was speechless. "jack, what are you even saying anymore? a-all i ever wanted... was to try and help! no matter how hard we try, you have to accept that sometimes we're still going to make mistakes! i know i'm not perfect, but if you come any closer, i... i'm going to slit your fucking throat." mercy pulled out the knife again and tried her best to scare him away. mercy was starting to feel like a hypocrite. with the amount of stress she was under, she was just filibustering him with utter gibberish now.

"but if it's okay to make mistakes, you and gabe sure as hell didn't communicate that to me! it's always been about what i did wrong, and how gabe was so much better. didn't you ever stop to think about how that made me feel? being treated like i was utterly worthless, or like i didn't exist?" jack was starting to get emotional, and he felt tears tugging at his eyes.

"jack... you're looking at this through a rage-filled lens. i swear, right hand to god, i have had good intentions from the start. but now i realize, there are a lot of ways in which i've fucked up. i've been overly critical of you, yet i never bothered to look at myself."

d.va clung tightly to mercy.

"that, and i would favor gabe above you. even if i meant to do good, i still ended up making you feel this way, and i cannot begin to apologize for that. i never wanted to hurt anyone." mercy didn't even understand what was coming out of her own mouth anymore.

jack sniffed and wiped his eyes. "mercy... it's like i'm talking to a mirror. i feel almost exactly the same way. i didn't– i didn't want things to turn out this way. i thought it was going to be a fun vacation. i think you're right. i was stupid, fueled by my anger towards the others and all of the interpersonal issues– even though i could've talked about it or tried to mend things, i became a murderer."

he dropped the axe, letting it fall on the ground.

"i think this whole property is cursed. it's not an excuse, but ever since i came here i've been seeing things and thinking impure thoughts. i never thought that it could get to this point. because i was angry, i lied to you about room 237. i did see the ghost. but i didn't want to believe it... i feel so stupid."

tears were streaming down jack's face.

"jack, it's alright. just tell me... where are the others?" "i honestly don't know. i went after you and d.va first, i think the other three are still hiding somewhere in the hotel. how are we going to explain to them what happened? and mercy... i don't see any way i can atone for what i did."

"well... we'll figure something out. even after everything, i don't have it in me to kill you, or even dislike you. in a way, you and i are the same. despite this rough patch, i'm making good on my promise. i'm going to get you help. or at the very least, i'm getting us away from this damn hotel."

their extensive conversation was interrupted, as zarya poked her head out from the open door. "zarya?" dva questioned, surprised. reinhardt, widowmaker, and mei revealed themselves at the door as well. jack, mercy, and d.va stared at them. the four looked even more worse for wear than jack, mercy and d.va did. "did you encounter the demons in the hotel as well?" mercy asked, guessing that the answer was yes by their horrified expressions. save for widowmaker, who looked apathetic as always.

"nevermind that. does the snowcat work? we were having nightmares in the hotel and couldn't get out, but we heard an engine running." zarya asked. "you're damn right it does." jack said. the other three stepped out into the snow. jack was about to confess to them, but mercy gestured for him to be quiet. she let go of d.va and moved closer to him, whispering in his ear. "it's just the three of us' secret... unless you want to be arrested." before he could respond, she pulled him in for a hug and tried to wipe his tears with her sleeve.

"it's okay." she comforted him. "i love you like a brother, jack." he sobbed into her shoulder, but a warm smile crossed his features. "i love you too, mercy." zarya looked confused. she looked at reinhardt for an explanation, but he shrugged. "what happened to them?" she pointed to d.va and jack, who were still emotional. mercy ignored zarya's question. "wait... so what is the truth?" widowmaker raised an eyebrow.

"i don't think the police will investigate death by supernatural causes, so i don't think we'll ever know what really happened." mercy said. "that's true. the police will most likely laugh us out of the station." widowmaker sighed. "i don't think any of us was the killer. i think the hotel killed our friends." mei suggested. "the ghosts had to at least have something to do with it, i agree." mercy nodded.

d.va finally spoke up, after blowing her nose. "i've got the keys to the snowcat, guys. i took them off of torbjorn just in case, and i'm glad i did." "but how will we all fit in the vehicle?" mei asked. "if we could all squeeze into the tiny car on the trip here, i'm sure we'll find a way." jack remarked. they climbed up into the cab. d.va turned on the engine and the lights, before pulling out of the driveway. the snowcat drove off down the road.


End file.
